


I Promise

by sinpai_kun



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Pacific Rim AU, Promises, Self-Indulgent, as is her grandpa, but not her mom??? idk, i almost made this super sad wtf me, kanan's dad is mentioned, these tags have no order to them sorry not sorry, update: i forgot to add the actual ending omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinpai_kun/pseuds/sinpai_kun
Summary: i might expand on this later on, but have some fluffy kanadia in this au inspired by pacific rim





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> i might expand on this later on, but have some fluffy kanadia in this au inspired by pacific rim

“Hey, Kanan-san, can I ask you a question?”

The brunette was sitting next to the other girl, watching all the people move to and fro down below. Machinery was all around them, and even though it was incredibly loud, the two could hear each other loud and clear. Kanan tilted her head and smirked at her friend, replyinig, “You mean another one? ‘Cause you already asked me a question, Dia.”

A soft “humph” could be heard from her as she did her best to ignore Kanan’s witty answer. There was a bit more silence between them before she finally said it. “Have you ever considered training to be a pilot?” Once again, a dark purple ponytail moved as its owner looked over at Dia, momentarily surprised at the question. She seemed to be rather deep in thought, turning her gaze over to the people walking around, messing with machinery, or giving orders to others.

Just as she was about to give Dia her response, Kanan was cut off. “I’m sorry. I just thought you’d want to join the fight someday, like your dad did…” The brunette had her hands in her lap, head tilted downwards as she apologized anyways. Her friend licked her lips before speaking up, leaning back to look up at the ceiling far up above them. “Ya know, you don’t have to apologize for that. I still haven’t gotten over Dad’s death, but I’ve got Gramps and you and Ruby to get me through it. Besides, I’m sure Dad would be super proud of me even if I decided to not be a pilot. Don’t ya think so, Dia?” She placed a hand next to the other, beaming at her despite wanting to cry after thinking about her dad again.

The older girl looked down for a few moments before making eye contact with Kanan, giving it a few moments before returning the smile. Taking hold of her friend’s hand, she replied, “Yes, I’m sure he would be proud of you anyways. I know I would. But that’s ‘cause we’re best friends!” A peal of laughter rang out into the air shortly afterwards, causing Dia to blush and puff out her cheeks in denial. Kanan smiled at her again, tightening her grip a bit as she swung her legs back and forth from under the railing.

“Hey, Dia.” A small smile formed on the brunette’s face as she looked over at her friend again, growing in size at the tomboy’s next words.

“If I become a pilot, would you be my co-pilot?” “Of course I would, Kanan-san. We’re best friends, after all.” “You promise?” “Yes, Kanan-san. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to mention that this took place when they're still kids, young but not too young, you know? think 8-10 yrs. old or somethin'.


End file.
